


For Now, And For Real

by Zafra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: Gladio has an admirer, but it's not the one he wants.





	For Now, And For Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/gifts).



> I hope you like your story! I used the prompt as best I could.

Gladio stood outside the King’s council chambers, guarding the door like he had a hundred times before. It didn’t help that he knew Ignis was only a few doors down, attending a different meeting. The King was not in attendance at that one, and so here he was. Standing outside on guard duty, thinking about emerald eyes and a wicked smile.  
And like most times of late, he wished Ignis was there with him. Of course, Ignis would be on the other side of the door, but the idea of guarding him gave Gladio a warm feeling. Guarding the door with his King and father was prestigious no doubt, but they weren’t Ignis. 

Gladio fidgeted, trying to distract himself from thoughts that would not be beneficial while he stood on full display in a Citadel corridor.

He was confident enough in his ability to multitask, though he hoped his errant thoughts didn’t show on his face. Daydreaming on guard duty was nothing new, but it wasn’t in the job description. It didn’t help that he was paired up with Nyx Ulric. They were friends, which meant if Nyx caught him daydreaming and looking lovesick, he would never let him hear the end of it. Gladio did not need to give the man any more ammunition. 

Gladio quickly glanced over to his left, noting Nyx standing just as he was, arms down, chin up - perfect attention. Gladio had to give him credit - he knew that others had tried, on occasion, to make him break his stance, laugh, do any number of things and Nyx wouldn’t. He wasn’t a particular favorite of the Crownsguard but Gladio knew exactly what that stemmed from. He wasn’t jealous of Nyx at all, and he certainly didn’t care where he was born. 

However, he was jealous of the five other people who were currently able to look at Ignis all they wanted, while discussing whatever boring business required his undivided attention at the moment. Was he thinking about Gladio, instead of supply routes or whatever other mundane thing was being discussed? Wishful thinking no doubt, but Gladio hoped at least one stray thought of him came to Ignis while he was idly taking notes to relay to the Prince. Gladio hoped the thought was more than merely noting they were scheduled to spar later.

Of course, the thought of Ignis, limber and sweating, taut muscles straining as he flipped and rolled around the gym - yeah. That was the kind of thing he couldn’t think about in the corridor outside a meeting room. He would have to think of safer topics. Like what kind of drills to run. He often wished he hadn’t volunteered to help Ignis train. It was hard to step back and evaluate him as a student. He could deconstruct the Prince of Insomnia in the training room, but his own best friend was the difficult one. 

Probably because he didn’t want to grab his royal highness and make out with him in a dark corner. Any dark corner. Or alley. Abandoned room. Unoccupied bathroom. 

Anywhere.

Six, he had to get over this thing he had for Iggy. It was made near impossible though by a certain someone he wasn’t naming. Even to himself. He wasn’t going to give the bastard the satisfaction of thinking his name in his own mind. This no-named glaive had been coming on stronger than cheap cologne for over a month now. Gladio played stupid, but he wasn’t and no-name knew it. 

Gladio didn’t like to admit it, but he had been using his friendship with Ignis as a shield. 

Granted, it wasn’t hard. They already saw each other often enough that an extra walk with him to a meeting or lunch across the Citadel grounds from where he needed to be was not out of the ordinary. Ignis didn’t say anything and Gladio assumed the strategist knew exactly what he was doing. If he didn’t call him out, Gladio wasn’t going to stop.

But it wasn’t going to last forever.

He needed a more permanent solution and that’s what he’d been avoiding. The permanent solution he wanted involved Ignis. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him in full view of all of Insomnia. He didn’t get the same feeling from the other man, but then again, he barely cracked the shell that was Ignis Scientia. Gladio understood why he kept to himself and didn’t really make many friendships beyond court. But Gladio could also see the loneliness that brought. He felt it himself. It would not do for such a brilliant and cunning man as Ignis would become to go through life empty. 

And if Gladio would let him be part of his journey completely, he would never be alone. 

But first, Gladio had to actually do something about it.

Sparring later would provide a good opportunity, Gladio realized. They would be alone and he would have Iggy’s full, undivided attention. He had no clue how he was going to actually ask Ignis out, but he vowed he would figure it out. Much like battle, most of his best decisions came when he just rushed headlong into it. Trying to plan would just cause him to get anxious and chicken out. 

Determined, Gladio firmed up his stance a bit and heard the snort from over to his left. He wanted to tell Nyx to stuff it, but he just smiled slightly. 

He’d rather tell Nyx ‘meet my boyfriend’ next time they hung out. If Ignis said yes, Gladio wasn’t letting him out of his sight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Six I can’t stand that guy.”

Ignis sighed, not even caring at this point that Gladiolus might hear him. “As you have conveyed on multiple occasions.”

“He’s just so…”

“Crude?” Ignis ventured, throwing one of Gladio’s previous descriptors back. It wasn’t that he didn’t find joy in the fact that Gladiolus Amicitia felt comfortable enough to talk to him like a person instead of some robot at Noct’s disposal - he did. But Gladio had a tendency to be all-or-nothing. There were no ‘levels’ with him. And that included Ignis quickly becoming a confidant for all sorts of information he almost wished he didn’t know. 

Including the ongoing saga of Gladio’s Glaive admirer whom Gladio continued to want nothing to do with. Clearly the man did not take no for an answer, which was a bad trait in both a soldier and a potential romantic interest. Gladio would never say who exactly it was, for which Ignis was grateful. Gladio didn’t want to cause trouble since they sometimes had to work together.

Ignis just didn’t want to kill the guy. Accidentally, of course.  
Gladio was still ranting about the Glaive who had never taken no as an answer, and Ignis was just staring mutely and nodding in what he hoped were the right places.

Gladio was sweaty and shirtless, their sparring match barely over before he’d started his full on ranting versus the clipped conversation they had attempted while running through drills. If he had been less enraptured with capturing Gladio’s form in his mind for later fantasizing, he might have noticed the turn the conversation took a few sentences before Gladio stopped unexpectedly, a wicked smile gracing his features.

“I know how I can ditch that jerk for good!”

“Oh?” Ignis managed, grasping to pull together any stray bits he overheard from Gladio’s previous ranting that would give him some clue as to where this was going. 

“Ignis Scientia, will you play the part of my boyfriend?”

“Excuse me?”

Gladio shrunk a little then, running his hand through his longish hair in a gesture Ignis had come to realize meant the man was nervous. “Yeah, I mean, that solves my problem nicely. I get to hang out with someone I actually like...“  
“And your Glaive hopefully gets the hint once and for all,” Ignis finished his sentence for him. 

“Not a good idea, huh,” the larger man shrugged and grabbed his discarded tank top.

“No,” Ignis carefully replied, not wanting to upset one of his only friends. “I’m just not sure I’m the best choice.”

Gladio gave him a look that Ignis could only interpret as ‘are you stupid?’

“You’re a great choice, Iggy. Besides, we’re practically married already, what with our duties to Noct and everything.”  


“You’d better get me a ring, then.” Ignis chuckled, resigned to the idea that Gladio wasn’t wrong in his assessment. Aside of finding some high born girl to groom to be his future wife (which would please Clarus, no doubt), this was the only way Gladio could stop the constant stream of suitors that seemed to be lined up waiting for their turn to try and impress the large, strong, shield-to-be. This unnamed Glaive was merely the latest and certainly not the last.

Ignis just hoped it didn’t ruin their friendship. Ignis hoped he didn’t open his mouth and say something stupid like ‘I love you.’

Gladio smiled at him, open and genuine. “You’ll really do it?”

Ignis smiled back. “It would be my honor to be your boyfriend, Gladiolus.”

Gladio’s smile could have lit up the night sky and Ignis felt a warm sensation in his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure this was the best scenario but for now he was telling his rational brain to shove it. 

No, Gladio didn’t like him that way. He was his best friend and needed his help. Despite the fact that it was going to be painful as hell, Ignis wouldn’t have said no if the Astrals commanded.  
He would do anything for Gladiolus. Except betray the Crown, but that was another reason he couldn’t bear to give up his crush. Gladio was someone who would actually understand his life. He already knew about his duty and had one himself. There would be no late night fights about where he spent his time or jealousy over his connection to the royal family. 

“You do realize this means we have to go on a date,” Gladio seemed nervous and Ignis was there to smooth things over, as always. 

“Perhaps nothing big, just a coffee date? Something easy.”

“Right, we hang out all the time. No big deal.” 

Ignis smiled but inside he was trying not to be crushed. Hanging out with him was no big deal? He knew he was raw and emotional but his reaction couldn’t be helped.  
“Will you be picking me up, or…” Ignis was pretty sure Gladio blushed.

“Can we meet there? Say, tomorrow at eleven? I know you have meetings almost all day.”

“Indeed. It would be good to take a break.” Ignis checked the room to make sure nothing else needed putting away even as he wanted to bolt. He would deal with this feelings in private. Possibly with something extra in his next Ebony. 

“Great, it’s a date then. Usual place I get you coffee from?”

“Sounds great,” Ignis agreed. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“Yeah, we’re good here.” Gladio came over and for a moment Ignis thought he might kiss him. 

Which was ridiculous because they weren’t really dating. But they might have to eventually. For authenticity. Ignis was completely lost in his thoughts, therefore it took a few moments to realize Gladio was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around his friend, returning the gesture.  
“I should go,” Ignis whispered, not really wanting to leave the engulfing embrace of the much larger man.

“Yeah,” Gladio offered, squeezing him a bit tighter before stepping back and releasing him.

“See you tomorrow, Iggy,”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Of all the grand ideas he’d had in all his years of existence, Gladio figured this was the stupidest one yet.

He was fake-dating his best friend. His best friend he had a crush on the size of Eos.

Ignis was nothing like most people Gladio interacted with on a daily basis, which is probably why things hadn’t quite gone to plan yesterday when Gladio had asked Ignis to be his boyfriend.  
Gladio wanted to ask him properly. But as he spoke, he realized that dating Ignis would take care of his glaive-problem. Though that might have been the catalyst to get Gladio to open his mouth and say something, he supposed in hindsight the approach was weak. So here he was - so close to what he wanted, and yet so far. 

Gladio realized a couple years ago that Ignis, was someone who would literally, Astrals willing, be in his life forever. He had always known the man was there, but he first saw him as Noctis’ shadow. The one who trotted after him, cleaned up his messes and took the fall for his indulgences. It was only after they had started sparring together as Ignis prepared to take the Crownsguard exam that Gladio really got to know the Strategist. 

He wasn’t prepared for how witty and dark the man was.  
He expected someone refined in a way that Ignis simply wasn’t. He crafted his image, sure. He was the right hand of the future king; that brought with it expectations. Ignis wasn’t from a family that expected their child to be in that position. They hadn’t asked for it or welcomed it at all. After never seeing Ignis go anywhere except the Citadel, Gladio outright asked once, curiosity getting the better of him. He learned of Ignis’ uncle who worked in King Regis’ staff and that his parents lived in Insomnia.

Somewhere.

Gladio still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It was not unusual for his father to work late or miss dinners. Leaving Gladio to entertain his sister and get her to bed if Jared was already gone. Still, his father was a presence in the family home that Gladio still lived in, and planned to live in for years to come. It was full of happy memories of the three of them. Some memories of the four of them still lingered in Gladio’s mind, though the older he got the more he felt those memories that contained his mother slipping further away. Iris would beg him to tell her about them sometimes. He wondered if she did it on purpose, to help him remember. 

That Ignis had that; two parents, alive and well and living near enough to stay with or at least visit, bothered Gladio. He knew better than to bring it up, but someday he hoped Ignis would find family he could truly belong with.

Selfishly, Gladio hoped he was already on the short-list, even if it was just as friends. Looking around, he spotted the young man of his recent thoughts sipping a coffee and reading the paper. They had agreed to meet somewhere public to begin their ‘dating’ life. Nothing overt that would make either of them uncomfortable. Just sit close, share a desert maybe, talk like they usually did. At least, that was the date Gladio had planned in his mind as he tossed and turned, attempting sleep but finding only thoughts of Ignis. 

He wasn’t sure how Ignis felt and even if it was just coffee, this would give him a good opportunity to gain some clues. After all, Gladio knew he was a paragon of self-control, but even someone like Ignis had tells. Gladio just had to be on the lookout for them.

Gladio knew that the prevailing theory as to why he had not jumped at the chance to date a glaive was that he and Iggy were already an item. Gladio had never given it much thought before, but now he hoped that everyone else just saw something he didn’t. Perhaps Ignis looked at him when he wasn’t looking - just like Gladio’s eyes followed him as he left a room. It had all been very easy and ended like one of those stupid movies Iris enjoyed watching, with Ignis declaring his affection and Gladio kissing him. 

Now that he was here, standing not ten feet away, he suddenly felt like everything was wrong.

Too many people. 

It was hot, why did they plan to sit outside? And why did he wear this stupid t-shirt instead of something better? He looked like a bum next to Ignis.

“Come, sit.”

Gladio took a deep breath to try and clear his head before moving toward the empty chair. “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not late.”

Ignis looked up at him and Gladio wished for a moment they really were dating. Then he could smile like a lovesick fool while staring into those intense green eyes for as long and as much as he wanted to. Ignis, of course, would smile that shy, half-smile he did sometimes and tell him he was being ridiculous.

But no, they were not dating and Ignis of reality would probably feel uncomfortable if Gladio stared at him like that. 

“Gladio?”

Shit, he was going to have to be a lot calmer than this, fake dating or real dating it didn’t matter.

“Sorry, thinking about work.” Gladio knew it was a lie, but if Ignis suspected he didn’t say anything. 

“Well, get something to drink and relax,” Ignis ordered calmly, waving his hand in the direction of the counter inside the shop.

“They only serve coffee,” Gladio mumbled and Ignis rolled his eyes. 

“Try the ginger tea,” Ignis offered and turned back to his paper, not giving Gladio any more opportunity to stall.

He made short work of ordering what Ignis had suggested, smiling slightly at the overt flirting of the girls behind the counter. He expected nothing less, he came here often to get Ignis a coffee.

“Trying something new today?” The girl, Leela according to her nametag, leaned in to ask him, like it was some sort of secret.

“Nah,” Gladio smiled wider. “My boyfriend is the coffee drinker. He suggested I try this.”

Gladio almost felt sorry for her for a moment as her face turned to one of sadness. She was cute and all just not his type. 

Not Ignis.

He waited a few moments for his tea, conscious the entire time of the whispers between the staff. He really hoped this wasn’t how all his interactions would be going forward but he was probably being optimistic. The girl who finally handed him his tea was the one who never really flirted with him and she rolled her eyes dramatically while handing it over. 

“Pay no attention to those losers. He’s a lucky guy and so are you not having to deal with one of these chicks.”

Gladio smiled and winked, taking his tea. He got a small laugh in return as he turned back toward the outside and tried to think of something to say. Normally, they made conversation easily, but as Gladio pulled the chair back and sat down he could not think of a single thing to talk about. 

Ignis folded his paper neatly, placing it on the farthest side of the table away from them.

“Anything interesting?” Gladio hoped at least one of them retained the ability to talk.

“Not particularly. Though the society page does have a rather interesting interpretation of why Prince Noctis has not been seen much of late.”

“Well, they’ve already thought he had some disease that made him allergic to the sun and what was it last year, he was an alien come to conquer us?!” Gladio chuckled.

“Indeed,” Ignis grinned a bit but it turned sour. “Now it seems he’s really a woman.”

Gladio was very glad he did not attempt to drink his tea yet. “Astrals! I call him Princess but I didn’t think anyone would take it literally.”

“I doubt you had anything to do with this ridiculous story,” Ignis assured him. 

“If that’s what passes for news, why do you bother?”

“I cannot hope to know what has caused Noctis issue with his peers if I don’t know what kind of talk is being presented.”

Gladio grunted. “Never thought he cared much for anyone at school. Except Prompto, anyway.”

“Indeed. But I fear the whispers do not go unnoticed.”

Gladio nodded, taking a sip of his cooling tea. “Not bad, Iggy, thanks.”

Ignis smiled and lightly touched his arm. Gladio nearly spilled his tea and told himself to calm down. It was a touch, they were supposed to be on a date. He should have expected it.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped,” Ignis apologized. He was about as flustered as Gladio ever saw him get.

“Sorry. I’m shit at this.” Gladio shook his head, thinking maybe this was a great segue into telling Ignis that this wasn’t actually supposed to be a fake date and find out how he would feel about being his boyfriend for real.

“Dating? I should think not.” 

Ignis could not hide his bitterness entirely and Gladio wanted to punch something. He settled for trying not to burn his tongue taking a sip of tea. “Don’t believe what you read about me in that sorry excuse for a paper, either,” Gladio bit out once he found an ounce of calm. “I don’t sleep with half of Insomnia.”

Ignis could not hide his bitterness entirely and Gladio wanted to punch something. He settled for trying not to burn his tongue taking a sip of tea. “Don’t believe what you read about me in that sorry excuse for a paper, either,” Gladio bit out once he found an ounce of calm. “I don’t sleep with half of Insomnia.”

Ignis had the grace to look chastised. “Forgive me. I do not put stock in the rumors in such a way, of course. I just figured that despite the exaggeration, you were probably dating someone. Or at the very least, enjoying company.”

Gladio sipped his tea and counted to ten. He knew he was prone to being angry first and rational later, so he pulled on every lesson his father had tried to teach him about poise and calm. ‘Be an Amicitia’, he told himself.

“Iggy, we’re friends. By now I would have told you. Hell, I would have been parading that person around instead of asking my best friend to date me!” 

Okay, so maybe he needed to work on the calm part a bit more.

Ignis sipped his own coffee and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

“I daresay, I did not think this would be so different from any other day.”

Gladio sighed and put down his own cup. “We’re tryin’ too hard I guess.” This was a disaster that could not end soon enough. Thankfully, as Gladio discreetly checked the time on his phone, Ignis’ packed schedule would save him from saying or doing anything worse.

“Iggy, we’re friends. By now I would have told you. Hell, I would have been parading that person around instead of asking my best friend to date me!” 

Okay, so maybe he needed to work on the calm part a bit more.

Ignis sipped his own coffee and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. 

Ignis checked his watch and frowned. “Well, we have tried our way through almost forty-five minutes. I need to get back to the Citadel.”

“Sorry this wasn’t such a great first date.” Gladio gulped the last of his now cold tea and felt it burn down his throat. 

“I’ve had better.”

Was that teasing? Gladio look up and Ignis was indeed smirking at him. Astrals, what did he do to deserve such a great guy in his life? “Is that a challenge for next time?”.

“I believe it is, Gladiolus.” Ignis reached out a hand to squeeze his arm in goodbye. 

“I never back away from a challenge.”

Ignis nodded crisply and smiled before releasing his arm and turning to leave. Gladio didn’t have to go anywhere for another few hours, which left him free to sit outside the coffee shop - now ‘their’ coffee shop he supposed - and wonder how the hell he was going to get out of this.

Because, clearly, fake-dating Ignis was a horrible idea. 

“Crown for your thoughts?”

Gladio groaned dramatically, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “Astrals, you always know just when to show up, don’t you.”

“That’s why they call me ‘hero’ I guess,” Nyx replied flatly, taking the seat Ignis had occupied just moments before.

Gladio sighed and contemplated getting another drink. Though he would prefer it contained alcohol. “So what are you doing out of the Citadel? Shouldn’t you be on duty somewhere?”

Nyx shrugged. “Switched my days off, again. I swear sometimes Drautos just likes messing with us.”

“I just had my first date with Iggy.” Gladio announced, looking intently at Nyx for any kind of reaction.

“Great! And?”

Gladio chuckled. “I need a drink.”

“Well, not going to happen here,” Nyx replied as he stood. “Let’s go a couple blocks south.”

“They open this early?” Gladio had been to The Cactuar Bar many times, but never before nightfall. First time for everything.

“Bars pretty much never close,” Nyx informed him with a slap to his shoulder. “Don’t worry, just a drink or two, you’ll be back to the Citadel this afternoon to do whatever it is you do over there.”

“Important business,” Gladio retorted, puffing out his chest for emphasis. Nyx laughed.

\-----------------------------------------

The place was nearly empty, as Gladio would have assumed given it was barely past noon. They took a couple stools at the bar and Nyx shook the bartenders hand. Gladio zoned out, he wasn’t on a first name basis with anyone who tended bar, despite what some might assume. 

“Sorry.” 

Nyx looked apologetic but Gladio waved it off. “Don’t be sorry for havin’ friends.” Just then, two beers appeared in front of them and Nyx raised his glass. 

“To love,” he proclaimed.

“To bad ideas,” Gladio mumbled, clinking glasses in a toast. He took a long swig and was reminded that he should probably consider the meager food choices and call it lunch. 

“What’s good here?” He grabbed a plastic menu and tried not to dwell on what Ignis would think of his afternoon plans.

“Depends. You want to be full or not?”

“Not too full, I still have to spar with a few people.”

Nyx leaned in dramatically to look at the choices for all of three seconds before responding. “Want to split the nachos with me?”

“Split them, is this a date, Ulric?” Gladio laughed.

Nyx shook his head, jabbing Gladio’s shoulder with his fist. “I would never want to be in competition with Scientia,” Nyx sobered. “I taught him how to use fire. Man is calculating and smart.”

“Sayin’ he’d be the one to take you down?”

Nyx didn’t reply, just took a long swig of his beer. Gladio felt like there was something he wasn’t saying but the buzz of the alcohol allowed him to quickly forget it. 

“The nachos are huge,” Nyx continued like the awkward silence didn’t happen. “Trust me, you won’t be disappointed.”

Gladio waved his hand in a sign of surrender and Nyx called his friend back over to order. 

“So, first date huh. Guess there will be a lot of disappointed folks from the glaive and guard tomorrow.”

Gladio looked at him confused and Nyx chuckled.

“You and Scientia. There’s been a pool going as to how long you’ve been dating.”

Gladio just stared at the other man, trying to make sense of this new information. “Well, first off, congratulations for keeping that bit from me,” Gladio ventured. 

“Don’t be mad, man,” Nyx slapped his shoulder. “If it helps, I’ve been one of the few who took the ‘not actually dating’ option.”

“You had insider information,” Gladio took another swig of his beer and hoped the nachos got there soon. 

“Yeah, but I let other people choose first. Acted like I didn’t know anything. Otherwise, everyone would have chosen that.”

In answer to Gladio’s silent prayers, the lone waitress in the bar brought the nachos to them with a smile and a wink for Nyx.

“You just know everyone, don’t you,” Gladio snarked.

“Don’t be jealous, Amicitia. I can talk to people without them throwing themselves at me. It’s a curse, but I live with it.”

Gladio laughed. “I’m pretty sure plenty of them are throwing themselves at you, Ulric.”

At least the recommended nachos were good and Gladio wasted no time digging in. 

“Manners, man,” Nyx admonished. “Thought Clarus, raised you better than eating with your fingers.”

“I don’t see you eatin’ with a fork,” Gladio retorted.

“I’m just Ghalad scum,” Nyx casually snagged a loaded nacho from Gladio’s side of the plate, licking his fingers with a grin. 

“I need another beer, “Gladio announced, waving to the bartender. The nachos would take a little bit of time to counteract the alcohol and Gladio figured if he was here, he might as well enjoy himself.

“Am I going to have to carry your ass to the Citadel?” Nyx looked serious for a second and Gladio scoffed.

“Relax, this is it for me. Just a fun lunch after, well, I don’t know what the hell that was.”

“I thought it was a date,” Nyx offered, clearly giving Gladio an opening if he wanted it.

Gladio sighed, wiping his fingers on the meager napkin provided. “It was a fake date," Gladio held up his hand to stave off the lecture. "I didn't ask him out very well and since I've got your fellow glaive up my ass, he assumed. But even being fake, it just felt so….”

“Forced?” Nyx guessed. Gladio wished he hadn’t been so right straight away.

“Exactly. I mean, we’ve hung out plenty of times. I know everything about him,” Gladio declared.

“Clearly not everything,” Nyx mumbled before taking a drink of his own.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gladio turned slightly so he was looking right at his friend.

“Nothing,” Nyx waved a hand but Gladio, or rather alcohol-infused Gladio, wasn’t going to let it slide.

“Spill it,” Gladio demanded, taking another gulp of his own drink.

“Fine. Your date went horrible for one reason only.”

Gladio sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have asked him.”

“No, dumbass, you should have. But for real. And probably months ago.”

Gladio had no response to that. He just turned back toward the bar and took another large gulp.

“You were seriously all he talked about while we were training,” Nyx offered. “I figured he’d talk about Prince Noctis, or even just work in general but no. It was all you.”

“He would never have spoken about Noctis,” Gladio reminded him. “Iggy takes his job very seriously.”

“Yeah, I know. Must be tiresome, dealing with a secret Princess all day,” Nyx smirked.

“Astrals, you read that bloody trash too,” Gladio groaned.

“Hard to miss it. I don’t pay it much attention though.” Nyx took another gulp and put down the mug. “You, are trying to change the subject.”

Gladio shook his head, concentrating hard on finding the nachos still with meat and cheese on them. “Nah. Just think you might be misreading Iggy.”

“Fine, you think I’m misreading him, I’ll ask him out tomorrow.”

Gladio practically slammed the beer mug down he had just started to pick up and drink from. “The hell you will,” he ground out.

Nyx just laughed. “That’s what I thought.” 

“That’s about me, though,” Gladio groused. “Not Iggy.”

“Trust me, it’s about him, too.” Nyx finished off his own beer and signaled for the check. “I lied, he didn’t talk about you much at all during training,” Nyx leaned in and Gladio mirrored his movement.

“He hardly opened up at all. I think we maybe had four actual conversations that didn’t involve setting something on fire or what it feels like when you call upon the magic from the Crystal.” Nyx paused, picking at a soggy chip before deciding it was edible. “I knew he was into you because of all the people I know that he knows, he didn’t mention you at all.”

“Way to make a guy feel special, Ulric,” Gladio mumbled.

“Nah, I thought it was weird, so I mentioned you. Said you were a really great guy and we’d always been friends but I was thinking of asking you out.” 

Gladio almost didn’t want to know, but after all, Nyx wouldn’t have brought it up if it wasn’t to help. “Go on.”

“Oh, he suddenly had no trouble conjuring fire,” Nyx grinned wide, clapping Gladio on the back. “Man, I don’t think I’ve ever had to duck so fast in my life.”

“You’re shittin’ me,” Gladio punched Nyx in the arm, harder than he intended but Nyx caught his balance and managed not to fall off the barstool.

“Ow, Amicitia, I give you good news you still punch me!”

“Sorry,” Gladio patted the arm he’d just assaulted after Nyx righted his stool and waved away his concerned bartender friend who was headed their way. 

“You better be. That might actually bruise.” Nyx rubbed at the spot, hoping to keep away the possible bruise he felt forming.

Gladio finished his beer in silence, mind focused on the second date that Ignis had miraculously agreed to. Granted, he agreed to be Gladio’s apparently-fake boyfriend, awkward dates notwithstanding. It still made Gladio’s chest feel lighter when he thought about Ignis’ hand on his arm earlier.

“Go easy on our Prince,” Nyx bade him goodbye with a wave and Gladio realized he had stuck him with the check as he walked out. “Jackass,” Gladio grinned. Next time, they were going someplace better than a bar and Nyx could pay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis was glad to see their second date reflect a bit more of Gladio’s knowledge of him. Really, their first date in Ignis’s opinion. That meetup at the coffee shop should be officially stricken from the record. 

There was a small, open-seating restaurant on the east side of Insomnia that Ignis had been wanting to try. Despite not much advertising, the place was always full and, as Gladio found out, didn’t take reservations. Luckily, the waterfront was the perfect place to take a casual walk. And if both of them were checking out the boats and dreaming about owning one someday, even better.

“This is lovely,” Ignis mused. Given his eyes were currently glued to a rather sleek, recent model center console docked away from the others. 

“You mean this date or that boat?” Gladio chuckled.

“Both, actually,” Ignis replied softly, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“Glad. We’re gonna call this our first date,” Gladio announced, wrapping a large arm around Ignis’ shoulders as they continued their stroll along the pier. 

“I would be in agreement with that.”

It was nice, just being able to walk with someone and not feel the need to fill the void with idle chatter. Ignis found himself caring less about the boats as they walked and spent his time studying his friend. 

Gladiolus had certainly taken his appearance more seriously this time, ditching the t-shirt for a black button-down, though he rolled the sleeves up to combat the humid evening. It had the effect of showing just a part of the massive tattoo that covered most of the man’s torso. Ignis knew that Gladio would have no qualms about walking the wharf shirtless, and he was immensely grateful Gladio knew him well enough to abstain. He had even tied his longish hair back with a neat ponytail, though Ignis suspected Iris was responsible for that. No cologne, just the light scent of a freshly washed shirt. Ignis pressed into the warmth of Gladio slightly before distancing himself a bit, causing the other man to remove the arm from his shoulders.  
“We should head back to the restaurant and see if there is a free table.”

“Afraid we won’t actually get to eat?” 

“It would be a shame to come all this way for nothing.”

“So, this is nothing then,” Gladio teased, walking slightly ahead. 

“Don’t be childish,” Ignis admonished, placing his hands in his pockets. “You know I’ve been wanting to dine at this establishment for months.”

“Relax, Iggy,” Gladio slowed, pulled him into an awkward side hug, using that to turn them around. “We’re going to eat at this place even if it’s closing time.”

Ignis laughed. “I’m not sure my stomach can wait that long.”

“I have a good feeling,” Gladio murmured.

“Do you now?” Ignis narrowed his eyes and looked at his best friend, suspicion clear.

“What?!” Gladio straightened, speeding up his pace just a little. 

“You know,” Ignis smiled, “I’m not sure it matters.”

Gladio stopped dead in his tracks. Ignis walked a few steps past him, figuring he was just waiting for Ignis to catch back up. When he didn’t, Ignis turned slightly back, worry etched on his face. “Gladio?”

“Yeah, sorry,” the taller man ran a hand through his hair and fell back into step with Ignis. “So, did you get a peek at the menu before?”

“Mmmm, not really,” Ignis admitted. “I am sure we will have ample time once seated.”

Ignis hated the feeling in his gut that something was off. This was a fake date, after all. Granted, a much better effort from his partner than their previous coffee encounter, but a fake date all the same. He was here on Gladio’s whim to serve his needs. It was Ignis’ lot in life he supposed. He was the one who saw to everyone else. It was not fair of Gladio to be so, perfect. Well, perhaps that was not the word for anyone, but certainly he was fairly close with this outing. 

“I hear they have a really unique paella,” Gladio offers.

Ignis nods, not really wanting to make idle conversation anymore. It will be easier in the restaurant. Less room for small talk and acting like this is really a date with food in their mouths. Gladio seemed to take it in stride, though he was right there in his space, again, arm casually draped across Ignis’ shoulders. He forced himself to relax. He couldn’t very well have a discussion of boundaries for their fake relationship right now and if he couldn’t even stand to have Gladio touch or hug him this was not going to work very well. 

For not the first time he wondered just how much of a masochist he was.

Before his thoughts could turn completely maudlin, the restaurant came back into view and a largish man in a white coat spotted and was waving them over. 

“Table’s ready,” Gladio announced with a large grin on his face.

“I hope you didn’t promise anything you can’t deliver,” Ignis wearily intoned. The only clue that Gladio was paying attention to his warning was the slight squeeze to his shoulder before the man removed his arm. 

“Gladiolus!” The man greeted him warmly, pulling him into an embrace. Ignis could not place him and that was not a position he found himself in often.

“Tarren, meet Ignis,” Gladio took his hand and Ignis nearly jumped. 

“Pleasure,” Ignis replied, extending his other hand to shake. Thankfully, after so many years in court his manners were a part of him. 

“Come this way,” Tarren led them through the tables toward one closer to the water. “Sit. Enjoy.”

Gladio almost looked as if he was going to pull Ignis’ chair out for him, but that was just too much right now. Ignis claimed the seat he wanted, facing away from the larger setup of tables, before Gladio could get there. Gladio took his own seat and thanked the man, Tarren, for the menus. 

“I thought they didn’t take reservations,” Ignis prodded, genuinely curious. 

“They don’t,” Gladio confirmed. “We lucked out I’m guessing. If we hadn’t shown up right then when that one was available, Tarren would have needed to make us wait longer.”

“I’ve never met him….” Ignis looked at Gladio, waiting. The other man looked flustered. 

“Tarren is Jared’s cousin. I was telling Iris how much you wanted to eat here and it would make a great second date if we could get a table…”

“Jared overheard I’m guessing,” Ignis interrupted.

“Yeah. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted his cousin could get us seated.”

“Well, we should get him something. A nice bottle of brandy, perhaps.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d appreciate that. He always seems pleased when dad gets him a bottle of the good stuff for Solstice.”

Ignis hummed in agreement and picked up the menu. They really did have a unique selection of various dishes Ignis had not been introduced to. He was glad he brought his notebook with him to jot down any particular flavors and spices he wanted to try adding to his own creations. 

“Eos to Ignis,” Gladio teased, inclining his head to indicate the waitress was there, waiting to take their drink order. 

“My apologies,” Ignis lowered his menu.

“Lots of good stuff,” the waitress agreed. “First time here?”

Ignis confirmed, and after some deliberation, ordered a water to start. Gladio looked at him slightly odd, but Ignis didn’t want anything to ruin the flavor of whatever it was he would be ordering.

Once she left, Ignis was keenly aware of where they were, again. “Thank you, Gladio.”

Gladio looked at him odd and blushed slightly. “Nothing to thank me for. I wanted to bring you sure, but I didn’t do anything to get this table but run my mouth.”

“In this case, it worked in your favor,” Ignis laughed.

“Haha,” Gladio retorted as they lapsed into silence again for a little bit. Ignis studied his menu again, genuinely unable to decide on a dish. He was equally perplexed about Gladio. They didn’t have to do something like this. They were across town from the Citadel, tucked into a little hole-in-the-wall seafood restaurant. No one would be guaranteed to see them here. This didn’t seem to fit the ‘convince people we’re dating’ objective Gladio had presented him with scarcely two weeks ago. 

“Perhaps I will try that paella you mentioned,” Ignis decided, placing his menu to the side.

“Can’t go wrong with grilled Baramund,” Gladio announced his own choice as he placed his menu atop Ignis’s.

Within a few minutes, their drinks had been brought and orders placed. Ignis felt completely out of his element. Usually, he knew exactly where he stood in a situation. He thought he knew where he stood here, but Gladio wasn’t acting like Ignis expected. The nerves of their last public appearance made sense. But when Ignis had challenged him to do better than stare at him while drinking ginger tea he hadn’t expected it to go this far the other direction. 

“Crown for your thoughts?” 

Ignis glanced up at his date and felt bad about sitting there, confused and agitated, over being at a restaurant he wanted to visit since it opened with his best friend. “My apologies,” Ignis sighed. “I guess I’m the one who is overthinking this time.”

“This time?” Gladio joked, but it fell flat with the tension obvious between them. 

“You often accuse me of overthinking things,” Ignis replied flatly, not wanting to let it go without a retort. 

“This is my fault,” Gladio sighed and took a long drink from the beer he had ordered. “I wanted to do something nicer than coffee. Show you….”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “Show me what? Your dating prowess?”

“Will you get off it, Iggy?!” Gladio tried to shrink a bit after his outburst drew a couple looks. 

Ignis pointedly sipped at his water, not looking at his date. He had no idea what Gladio was thinking bringing him here, but it was unnerving and unfair. Gladio, for his part, seemed to switch between mirroring Ignis’s actions and studying him when he thought he wasn’t looking. “Out with it,” Ignis snapped.

“Are you going to listen?” Gladio questioned, tone softer than before.

Ignis nodded, sipped his water and waited while the other man seemed to fight a war with himself about what to say.

“I brought you here because I wanted to bring you here. On a date.”

“Obviously,” Ignis replied and Gladio fixed him with a glare. “Right. Listen.”

“Thing is, I’m not really one for talking about my feelings. We have that in common, eh?”

Ignis gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “Indeed.”

“Yeah, so, I wanted to ask you out. For real, on an actual date.”

Ignis knew the look of shock he must have on his face, given how much he didn’t expect to hear that.

“I know,” Gladio groaned. “I should have said something before. But things between us were so great, you know? You really are my best friend. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Sounds familiar,” Ignis sighed. They were spared any further conversation by their food arriving. It smelled amazing, and Ignis took his notebook out of his pocket, setting it on the table. He looked up, expecting to see Gladio giving him the kind of look other people did but it wasn’t there.

“If this tastes half as good as it smells, I will buy you as many notebooks as you need to create dishes like this,” Gladio announced.  
Ignis wasn’t quite sure about the last part since a fork entered Gladio’s mouth about mid-sentence. Regardless, the look of derision wasn’t there at all and Ignis felt lighter.

“You only need ask.”

“You do enough for Noctis,” Gladio took a sip of his water in between bites.

At this rate, Ignis figured he would be done with his meal in a matter of minutes. “I somehow feel his Highness would disagree,” Ignis mused.

Gladio frowned. “You baby him too much, Iggy. He’s going to graduate high school and expect you to be King for him at this rate.”

Ignis sat his fork down carefully. He was eating slower on purpose, trying to pick out flavors. He opened his notebook to jot down a suspected spice combination, pointedly ignoring Gladio’s observation. 

“So, by your silence I take it you agree with me.” Gladio was not going to let it go it seemed, and Ignis was not having it.

“Excuse me,” Ignis made to stand up and carefully placed the napkin on his chair before heading to the restroom. He needed a moment to think. This wasn’t the first time Gladio had made a comment regarding his relationship with Noctis. Ignis knew they approached their jobs differently because of what they involved. He knew that Gladio understood that, too. He also now was beginning to understand why Gladio still brought it up. 

He cared. It was a heady thing, actually. Ignis did not have many friends or family that cared for him the way Gladiolus did. Perhaps that was one reason he fell so easily for the other man in return. Despite what Ignis determined had to be the reason, it still unnerved him. He took a deep breath; it was an old sore spot between them that would not magically go away. Only time would tell how their approaches molded the young Prince into a King. He was just about to go back when the door to the bathroom opened. “Gladio?”

“You were gone awhile. I wanted to make sure you were okay!”

Ignis smiled and suddenly felt bad for leaving Gladio so abruptly. “I apologize. I’m afraid this came at me suddenly and I needed a moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Gladio had barely stepped into the bathroom and turned to go.

“Nonsense, you have nothing to apologize for,” Ignis chided. “I appreciate you finally admitting your feelings to me. To erase any doubt, I feel the same. I wanted to ask you out as well, but there never seemed to be a good time.”

“We’re just super busy servants of the crown,” Gladio smiled, opening the door again and motioning for Ignis to join him. 

“That we are,” Ignis agreed, smiling up at Gladio as he held the door.

“The grilled Baramund is excellent, by the way. I was gonna save a bite for you so you could make some notes but that didn’t happen.”

Ignis chuckled, “That’s quite alright. Noctis would be very upset if it wasn’t something he caught and I don’t see any fishing trips in our immediate future.”

“I may have snuck a bite of your paella,” Gladio admitted. “It’s really good, too.”

“That it is,” Ignis replied wearily. “Do I at least have some left?”

“What do you take me for?” Gladio placed a hand on his chest as if Ignis had wounded him.

“A large, intimidating, future shield,” Ignis stated matter-of-factly. “And,” he added when Gladio seemed a bit deflated by that answer. “A caring, concerned, and generous man. And it seems, a great boyfriend.”


End file.
